It's a secret
by draco-is-fabulous
Summary: She walked away, yet she was despratly craving more. She dismissed the thought as soon as it entered her head. Thinking about Draco Malfoy in such a way was wrong. He was supposed to be the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so please review! I'd really love to know what your thinking! And also, I'd love some suggestions for the story! I'll keep publishing if people like my stories, so please lemme know what you think!

~Livvy~

Ginny Weasley walked by her brother Ron's room to hear him giggling. As she peeked in the room through the slight crack in the door, she saw a most horrifying sight. Him and Hermione Granger were on his bed making out and Hermione currently had one hand tangled in his fiery red hair, and the other in is back pocket. Ron had both hands on the small of her back. She peeked in again, hoping her eyes were misleading her. Nope. Now they were laying on top of one another with Ron now both hands on the sides of her face.

Ginny quickly looked away, with no intention of looking back in. She had seen what she saw.

She was the only one who new about their secret relationship. And this was the fourth time she had caught them this week! In her opinion, her brothers should not be allowed to date her friends.

At breakfast that morning, Ron and Hermione sat beside one another, while Ginny sat beside Harry. She was sure that Harry liked her. Ron had even said so. To be nice, Ginny had been doing her best to play along, for the past couple weeks so not to hurt Harry's feelings.

Throughout the meal, Harry kept glancing at her. And whenever she'd look up and meet his eyes, he would tear them away, grinning. As if he knew crucial information that she didn't.

"Eat up now, and then you all can use the floo network to the Leakey Cauldron and catch the train to Hogwarts." Molly Weasley said, in a rather cheerful tone.

After they had gathered their new school supplies, everyone flooed into the Leakey Cauldron.

"Hey, umm Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Yeah?"

"Come look at this for a sec" he replied nervously.

Ginny followed him into an empty room and as soon as she did, Harry slammed the door shut.

"I've been dying to get you alone again, Ginny" he said. "I really like you"

"Uh, yeah me too." Ginny new exactly were this was going, and she didn't like it. The last time this happened, she had actually been in love with Harry.

Harry walked forward and put his hands on either side of her head, forcing her up against a wall.

He moved in for a kiss, but she dodged it, and made a break for the door. Leaving Harry looking hurt and confused.

When they both rejoined the group, Harry would not even look at her.

"Come on now, hurry up!" Arthur Weasly encouraged them all through the platform 9 ¾ and helped the Weasley children load their luggage into the train.

"Goodbye Ginny dear! Bye Ron, Fred, George and Percy! Oh goodbye Harry, Hermione! Take care you lot! Fred, George! Stay out of trouble! Please!" Molly cried from the ambush of parents.

"Sorry" said Fred

"No promises" finished George

Both twins were grinning ear to ear, as their mother sighed and put a hand on her forehead.

After boarding the train, Ginny considered sitting with Ron, Harry and Hermione, but didn't after she got a death glare from Harry through the glass.

The only other available seats were with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, or Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Dean was her ex-boyfriend, so that would be too awkward. But Draco was an arrogant git. Her choices were limited. She groaned, and quietly opened the door to Draco's compartment.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." She asked.

"If you must," sneered Crabbe.

Draco kicked him from across the aisle. "Ouch! What the hell was that f-" Draco kicked him again.

"Yeah you can sit over there," Draco pointed to an empty seat in the corner of the compartment.

"K thanks."

She stood up on her tiptoes, but was still unable to reach the overhead rack for her bag. She reached as high as she could, not aware that she was showing off her entire lower back. She reached and reached, and all of a sudden, a pair of evidently muscular arms were on either side of hers. With Draco's body up against hers, it felt warm and pleasant. Ginny dismissed the thought from her head the moment it entered. Thinking about Draco Malfoy in such a way was wrong.

Ginny sat down to three smirking boys. She rolled her eyes and began gazing out the window.

This was Ginny's third year back to Hogwarts and she thought about how different it would be from the last. First of all, Harry would not be dropping obvious hints of his love for her.

"Not so bad" she thought.

As her thoughts trekked on, she lost track of time and suddenly, it was time to change into her robes. She looked up to see the other three were gone.

"Must be changing," she muttered. She locked the door and pulled down the shade. She pulled off her clothes, and heard a knock on the door.

"Oh great," she thought.

"Just a sec" said Ginny as she franticly pulled on her robes.

She opened the door to find yet another, smirking Malfoy.

She followed his gaze to a zebra print bra, lying on the seat. She grabbed it and stuffed in her bag, blushing, before shoving it back up overhead.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the short chapter! I've been really busy with school this week. I'll post the next one later today to make it up to you.

~Livvy~

Ginny collapsed on her bed beside her best friend Rose Gemmy, and sighed.

"It's so great to be back," exclaimed Ginny. "Sure summer is great, but I always miss this place!"

"Same here. But seeing as I'm an only child, and you have six brothers, your summer was probably a lot more interesting than mine," complained Rose.

The girls shared stories of their summers until they drifted off to sleep. When Ginny woke up at around 3am, she tried to recall the dream that had awoken her.

When she couldn't, she simply slipped back into a slumber and waited for morning to come.

While the girls were getting dressed for breakfast the next morning, Rose commented about how she had to sit with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan on the train ride.

Ginny groaned, remembering her experience on the Hogwarts Express.

"What is it?" asked Rose "who did you sit with?"

"Draco Malfoy" Ginny practically spat the words.

"Ooooo" Rose grinned. "You shouldn't be complaining at all. That guy may be a jerk face, but he's pretty hot."

Ginny laughed at her friend. "A jerk face?" Ginny was tearing up with laughter. "Gotta love ya Rose, but honestly, he's the most arrogant young wizard I've ever met. Now let's get to breakfast or we'll miss the whole thing!"

Ginny thought about what sort of a dream could have awoken her the previous night. When she finally remembered in potions class, her face apparently looked so shocked that Professor Snape asked Dean to escort her to Mme. Popfrey's.

"So, er, Ginny?" asked Dean sheepishly.

"Yeah?" Ginny did her best not to groan.

"Maybe you and I could, maybe, sometime, go to Hogsmead together next time?" he asked, now looking full of regret.

"Uh, yeah, maybe, sure."

Dean was beaming, "Really? That's awesome! I'm so glad we- I mean, cool"

Ginny sighed. "Uhhh, I can make it to the infirmary from here, thanks Dean."

"Yeah, anytime!" As soon as he was out of site, Ginny turned left to the girls washrooms, and hung out with Rose for the rest of the period.

When she explained the dream to Rose, her jaw dropped and she burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" sulked Ginny.

"I-I'm sorry Ginny, it's just, oh" Rose couldn't finish her sentence for another round of laughter seemed to have caught her.

"I don't see the humor. What if I really had to choose between Malfoy and Harry? Maybe I should've kissed Harry at the Leakey Cauldron. Then maybe he would be talking to me." Ginny finished with the look of dilemma on her face.

"But then you would have kissed someone you don't love." Said Rose.

" But then I would currently be friends with Harry"

"Hey, and since when did you take interest in Malfoy? You told me this morning that you thought he was, and I quote "the most arrogant wizard you've ever met"" commented Rose, hotly.

Ginny looked disgusted.

"I absolutely do not take any interest whatsoever in Draco Malfoy."

"Then why was he in your dream?" Ginny hated when Rose had a point.

"That's the point, I haven't the faintest idea!"


	3. Chapter 3

Months passed. Time seemed to fly by, and before Ginny new it it was Christmas Holidays. Ron was staying at Hogwarts this year to be with Hermione (ew!) and Harry. So Mrs. Weasley said it was all right for Ginny to stay to spend Christmas with Rose.

"Check mate"

This was the third time in a row Ginny had beaten Rose at wizard's chess. They had been hanging out in the great hall all afternoon.

"Can we play something different?" pleaded Rose.

"And what might you suggest?" asked Ginny, replacing the feisty chess pieces in their box.

"I dunno, we could read some magazines? I got the latest 5 issues of Tween witch. They have fun friendship quizzes." Suggested Rose, a bit too eagerly.

"Sure let's try one"

"Ok, so, first question, would you ever blow off your BFF do go on a date with the wizard of your dreams?" asked Rose.

"No way!"

"Question two, do you currently have a BF?" Rose was already circling the answer.

"Nope."

"Question three, what is your perfect date? a. A long day of shopping in Hogsmead with friends. b. A theastrel pulled carriage in the moonlight. Or c. A romantic Dinner."

"Definitely B."

"Ok, let's tally up your results and see your future" Rose put emphasis on future.

"You have strong friendship connections and have a way of giving advice. You are the one your friends come to for advice when things get tough and your boyfriend loves you very much," Rose finished reading and the quiz made a kissing noise and all the questions disappeared.

"Haha! This is the stupidest thing ever!" laughed Ginny.

"Agreed! But they really are fun!" said Rose "I have four more copies in my bedside table, I'll be right back."

"K"

Ginny braided her hair, and then unbraided it. Teased it, and then combed it out with her fingers. What was taking Rose so long?

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned around expecting to see Harry, coming to give her a second chance. Instead, it was Malfoy!

"Ginny, I've got something for you." He said confidently.

As soon as he had spoken, Ron and Harry had rushed over.

"Leave her be Malfoy" spat Ron.

"Yeah! She doesn't want anything to do with a the likes of you!" Harry finished. Turning red when his eyes met Ginny's. She blushed as well.

"Come on Ginny, just for a second," pleaded Malfoy, still a great amount of annoying confidence in his voice.

"Guys, if I don't go he'll never leave me alone." Ginny gave in.

"Fine, but if you need anything come get me," said Ron protectively.

"I'll be fine Ron"

Malfoy smirked, gloating his win at Ron and Harry, and led the way out of the Great Hall with Ginny two steps behind him.

When they were alone, Malfoy muttered "Merry Christmas" before pushing her up against the wall and covering her lips with his.

She struggled under his grip but he held her firmly in place and forced his tongue through her closed lips.

She finally got him off by head butting him in the face.

He let go clutching his nose. "Ouch!"

"What the hell was that?" asked Ginny, furious.

Malfoy, still clutching his nose pointed upwards. There, hanging innocently above them, was mistletoe.

"There's your Christmas present" smirked Malfoy.

"Uhhh! You disgusting little cockroach! I can't believe that you would just-" Ginny was cut off by Malfoy putting a hand over her mouth.

"Although you're cute when you're angry Ginny, it doesn't accomplish much."

Ginny turned and huffed off. Though she silently craved more, she looked back to see Draco smirking and shaking his head back and forth. This just infuriated her more.

As the thought settled into her head- that Draco Malfoy- had just kissed her, she wanted more. Witch horrified her. Again, thinking about Draco Malfoy in such a way was wrong. Wasn't it? He was the enemy. The arrogant little git. Yet, the craving did not once leave her mind all day.


End file.
